


Ain't No Sunshine

by ruoyueyuan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crazy Castiel (Supernatural), First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoyueyuan/pseuds/ruoyueyuan
Summary: 一个疯疯癫癫的卡斯提奥是个他早已预料到的灾难，却无法抗拒。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Ain't No Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：因为是疯卡，所以是相当可疑的consent。

这不正确。  
  
从头到尾，从卡斯提奥耳后的小卷毛到他细长瓷白的手指，没有一丝是正确的。迪安很清楚，他应该被萨姆一拳揍在脸上，或许这会让他清醒一点，停下他的所作所为，然后忏悔到世界末日。  
  
哦，他忘了。上一个世界末日刚刚过去不久，而下一个或许很快也会到来。  
  
但这不是理由，不该是他现在为什么在触碰卡斯提奥的理由。地球上的最后一日，管他的，那些搪塞的借口在“迪安的搭讪一百句”的箱子里塞到落灰，他抚摸着天使细软的短发，深吸一口气，用颤抖的声音催促着，“吞的更深些，卡斯。”  
  
然后他神志不清的朋友照做了。  
  
-  
  
事情要从三天前说起。  
  
他已经习惯了卡斯提奥总是在不经意间出现，又在下个眨眼内消失。他的习性像猫，不知道从哪个角落钻出来，用那双圆睁着的蓝眼睛一眨不眨盯着你，如果在午夜，能诡异到让人起鸡皮疙瘩。迪安讨厌猫，不止因为他的过敏，更因为猫的不可预估性。它们什么时候来？什么时候走？他不知道，猫似乎是那个决定这一切的主人。但无所谓了，毕竟他也没有真的多喜欢狗。  
  
往日的卡斯提奥就是只神出鬼没的猫，他总有他的理由，天堂战争，拉斐尔之类的。他消失不见，匆匆忙忙，一句再见也不留下，而迪安总要竭力克制自己告诉他他有多恨这种行为的冲动。而比起疯疯癫癫的卡斯提奥来说，他之前的神出鬼没简直是微不足道。在风衣下套着白色病号服的卡斯提奥堪称为不可捉摸的化身，他能出现在任何时间任何地点，或许只为了给你看一只断了半截翅膀依然能飞的蜜蜂。他捂着那只蜜蜂出现在浴室里的时候－－备注，此时水正开着，他站在淋浴间一丝不挂－－迪安几乎要尖叫了。  
  
迪安讨厌这样。他讨厌不可控，也讨厌不可捉摸，这些词在猎人词典里都意味着危险。不是说他就是个多么计划周全的人了，但当他能对当下发生的事有个大致掌握时，存活下来的概率起码能提升五分之一。当然，在卡斯身上，并不仅仅是这么简单的事情。迪安讨厌不可控，尤其讨厌卡斯是不可控的。或许和仍偶尔出现在他噩梦里的那场背叛有关，或许和一直以来他清晰认知到人类与天使间的天壤之别有关，他就是讨厌卡斯提奥像片羽毛，轻飘飘地便被风吹走了。但他能做什么呢？他什么都不能做。卡斯提奥提醒过他。我是个天使，迪安。你无可奈何。  
  
上帝啊，为什么你要造出这些长翅膀的小混蛋－－偶尔迪安在心中叹息。  
  
简而言之，三天前，这只扑闪着羽翼的小家伙探头探脑地出现在迪安的早餐时刻。在已经适应的心悸感过后，他将盘子里煎的焦脆的培根递了根过去，“尝尝吗？”  
  
“迪安，我不是为培根而来的。”卡斯提奥拒绝了，他的手还插在口袋里，整个人用一种猫咪似的坐姿蜷在座椅上。“我有个问－－”  
  
“尝尝也没什么坏处。”迪安认为在早餐时间听卡斯提奥的今日奇思妙想是会减寿的。他把培根粗暴地塞到对方半张着的嘴里，看着卡斯提奥听话地咀嚼起来，尽管他看上去并没有享受或打算夸赞他的手艺。  
  
但卡斯提奥吃下去了。他吃下去了，并且全部吞咽到了肚子里，有整整一分钟什么也没说。  
  
“哦。”直到卡斯提奥再开口，迪安才把目光从今日早报挪到天使的脸上，“迪安，谢谢你。你的培根解开了我的一个疑惑。”  
  
“你在说什么，卡斯？”  
  
“我想和你交配。”  
  
迪安默默将盘中所剩不多的培根一根接一根的塞进嘴里，在这个过程中处理他大脑内闪过的一切信息。最后他停了下来，重新抬头，“卡斯，我不打算问你刚刚说的和培根有什么关系，我只是，我或许有可能没听清楚你在说什么。你再说一遍？”  
  
卡斯提奥很认真地转身面对迪安困惑的脸，他舔了舔捏了培根后带着些油渍的手指，又往病号服上蹭了一下。他调整坐姿，以最庄重的姿态煞有介事地重复了一遍，“迪安，我想和你交配。性交，做爱，繁衍，不管你们人类还把这叫做什么。”  
  
迪安喉结动了动。他盯着卡斯一张一合的嘴唇，正努力读着唇语，试图分辨卡斯刚刚说的话是不是什么糟糕的配音。  
  
“……什么？”他结巴了半天，只能用一个词概括他脑内的一团乱麻。  
  
“迪安，我说我想和你交－－”  
  
“别说那个词！”迪安大声打断他，“你到底又怎么了，卡斯？”  
  
卡斯提奥只用他深不见底的蓝眼睛看着他，这双下垂眼总看上去过于无辜，此刻他有些瑟缩地咬住下唇，就像被迪安突如其来抬高的音调吓到。愧疚感另迪安的手不自然地捏紧了拳，他挪开视线，放轻自己的语气。  
  
“伙计，到底是怎么回事？你为什么要突然说这些……莫名其妙的话。”  
  
“没什么，迪安。”天使放松了些，他开始回答，或者可以说他开始自言自语，“早些时候，我是说昨天，我在观察蜜蜂与蜂巢，当然啦，我注意到这似乎有点变成我的每日固定项目了，如果某天我不去看看，我就无法心安理得地坐在屋内，总觉得这一天有很不和谐的地方。和谐是重要的，所以我天天到花园里去，现在正是蜜蜂们繁忙的季节，它们辛勤工作的模样真是一副令人舒适的画面。哦，迪安，我真希望你哪天愿意和我一起去看看。”  
  
“卡斯，说重点。”迪安不得不打断卡斯提奥一串接一串的思维发散。他已经太清楚了，如若不让卡斯提奥集中精神，很快他就开始谈月球背面有什么了。  
  
“别急，我就快说到了。所以我爬到了树上，想更好的欣赏这一幕，可能吓到了一只猫，它跑的很快，我注意到它似乎是属于这家人的－－原谅我，我并不想偷窥，但有时候你们人类毫无遮掩，几千年来，我已经无意间撞见太多这种时刻了。”  
  
“你在说什么？”  
  
“性，迪安。交配。似乎这家的男主人和女主人决定享受一个平静又激情的周末，直到我吓到了这只猫，它跑进去，跳到了床上，然后一切就结束了。男主人看上去需要进行些心理辅导。不得不说我对此很愧疚。”  
  
卡斯提奥停顿了一下，他从迪安盘子里偷了一片培根，“这很奇怪，这对我来说只是在正常不过的事了，人类的性没有什么创造力。我是说，你们不会在交配完后把其中一方吃掉，这让性显得挺无聊的。但自那之后我总是忍不住在想，为什么我从来没试图和任何生物交配过。”  
  
迪安在椅子上挪了挪，不安地翘起腿，他现在就像被人看到黄片收藏一样不适，“大概是，我不知道，大概因为你们这些天使压根没有那玩意可以用？”  
  
“但现在我有了。”卡斯提奥低头，迪安努力将视线保持在对方胸口以上，“我的生殖器完全工作正常，实际上，以前我也曾附身在别人身上来到地面，只是我真的从未想过。人类似乎很享受这种行为，显然，你就很享受，迪安。”  
  
被突然提名的迪安坐立不安地扭过头，粗暴地说，“好吧，好吧，别在这种事上点名我。”  
  
“抱歉。总之，这个想法纠缠了我好长时间，直到你刚刚给我培根，我意识到了为什么我突然开始思考人类的性生活。”他柔软地看着迪安，面上带着朦朦胧胧的笑意，“人选。人选是很重要的。动物交配的时候会选择最强壮的繁育下一代，人类似乎有一些其他的标准，外貌或者财富之类的。天使或许有其他标准吧。我不知道，我从来没遇到我的那个人选。”  
  
“但我想我现在知道了。如果有任何人选的话，我只想和你做爱，而不是其他人。”  
  
就在卡斯提奥说完后，天使瞬间消失不见，只留下羽翼扇动的声音。迪安鼻子上似乎碰到了什么毛茸茸的东西－－或许，那是一根天使羽毛。  
  
第二天卡斯提奥是在午夜出现的。卡斯提奥，和两只狗，一起出现在了迪安的房间里，那两只狗就和迪安本人一样惊慌失措，我的老天啊，迪安惊叫着合上笔记本，整个人从床上弹射起来，他的迪安快乐时光毫无疑问地被毁的彻底，小迪安无精打采地垂了下去，而那两只狗－－  
  
“卡斯，你他妈在干什么？”迪安站起来，指着两只可怜的狗，“可以解释一下为什么现在我房间里会有两只交配中的狗吗？”  
  
“抱歉，迪安。”卡斯提奥一把抱起了两只狗，它们看上去更可怜了，焦躁地在疯疯癫癫的天使怀里扭来扭去，“我注意到狗交配后会锁住交配对象，这种动物间强占有欲的行为很有趣，我想给你看看。实际上，我在这段时间里观察了各种各样动物的交配行为，从大象到章鱼，然后我就突然想起了你。”  
  
接着，那两只狗消失不见，卡斯提奥怀里空空如也，房间内也突兀地安静下来，再也没有它们不安的吠叫。迪安松了口气。  
  
“我该感谢你没给我送来两只鲸鱼吗？”迪安翻了个白眼，他重新坐回床上，瞪着若有所思的天使。“卡斯，不管你在想什么－－不管你能不能理解我的话，但你得停下你现在做的一切。别再莫名其妙地说什么交配，说什么做爱，该死的，你甚至－－”  
  
你甚至不明白人类的感情。  
  
迪安没能说出来这句话，他看着天使茫然的表情，努力吞咽喉咙里的苦涩。  
  
这不公平，他的天使对自己的影响力总这么一无所知，只留下他这个人类自怨自艾。在他埋在威士忌里的那些夜晚，卡斯和他的过家家妻子坐在沙发上，看着什么周五晚的真人秀节目。在他一塌糊涂地倒在丽莎家门口时，卡斯带回了没有灵魂的萨姆，和克劳力在他背后合作。天使才不在乎，他们根本没有这个功能，归根结底，他们不是人，人类的皮囊只是一具容器罢了。他们甚至没有一个灵魂。  
  
“迪安……”卡斯提奥垂下眼睛，一如既往地表现得像个做错事的孩子。“你生气了吗？你为什么不开心？”  
  
迪安看着他的模样，无法回答这个问题。他为什么不开心？他又怎么会开心？  
  
他的天使什么都不懂。  
  
卡斯提奥走了，和昨天一样，和每次一样。  
  
第三天，萨姆看见他在喝酒。  
  
“你又开始喝酒了？”他挑起眉，总是那副不认可的模样。  
“我什么时候不喝酒了？”他反问。  
  
萨姆耸耸肩，懒得在这上面多费口舌和他争论。“你知道卡斯去哪了吗？他这几天似乎都不在。”  
  
迪安盯着杯子，摇了摇所剩不多的酒瓶，也摇了摇头。  
“我怎么会知道？那家伙是个天使。还是个精神不太正常的天使。他现在可能在地球上任何一个地方呢。”  
  
只不过稍晚一点的时候，这只天使挥着小翅膀飞进了他的房间。迪安并没有惊讶，他并不完全清醒，早些时候在血管里流淌的酒精麻痹了他的神经，他放松地瘫在床上，相信自己看起来肯定糟透了。他懒洋洋地对卡斯提奥挥了挥手，“嗨，卡斯。”  
  
“你喝酒了，迪安。”  
  
“给你加一分，大侦探。”他稍微坐直了些，眯着眼睛，努力聚焦在眼前人身上，“你又有什么事吗？还是那些动物交配之类的鬼东西？”  
  
“不是。”卡斯提奥走近了一些，他站在迪安床边，“我很抱歉，迪安，我才注意到是我说的这些让你不开心。”  
  
“再加一分。”他对卡斯提奥摇摇手指。“你快赢了。”  
  
“我很抱歉。”卡斯提奥喃喃说。  
  
迪安只看着他。认真地看着他，一眨不眨地，用眼神描摹他。几乎像用目光吻着他的肌肤。然后他说，“你并不感到抱歉，卡斯。你只是愧疚。”  
  
“我只想让你开心，迪安。”他坐在了床边，缴着手指，“你总是不开心。食物让人快乐，性也让人快乐。它们都让你快乐，我想让你快乐。”  
  
迪安安安静静地坐在那儿，或许是醉意给他的勇气，他伸手碰了碰卡斯提奥的脸颊。他这辈子从来没感觉这么错过，卡斯怯生生地看着他，那身病号服白得刺眼，警告他正在犯一个大错。  
  
“你什么都不懂。”他对卡斯说，也是在对自己说。  
  
“迪安……”卡斯提奥凑过来，倾身倒向他的抚摸，猫咪在触碰下发出满足的呼噜，“让我帮帮你。”  
  
他知道他不是意志力最坚强的人类，所以现在卡斯提奥趴在了他的两腿之间，相当生涩地含住他的性器，毫无章法的舔弄着。这绝对不是他享受过的最棒的口交，但有一点是不同的－－这是卡斯。他的卡斯。他的天使。  
  
他的天使现在脱掉了风衣，只穿着宽松柔软的病号服，在迪安粗重喘息间断断续续的指导下，顺从地用舌头在性器顶端打着圈儿，用舌尖刺激着头部湿润的玲口。随后他整个将迪安的阴茎吞入，在脑后抓着他头发的那只手的引导下让那根老二顺利地操入他的喉咙。没有呕吐反应，卡斯的嘴简直为给人口交而生，迪安一边翻着白眼一边想。  
  
无需他主动，卡斯提奥已经领略了为人口交的精髓。他双颊收缩着，主动以合适的节奏吞吐起来，时不时抬眼扫过迪安的表情，那双漂亮的手圈住阴茎的底部，微微施力揉搓起来，适时给予更多的刺激。迪安的每一个脑细胞都在告诉他这是错的，但他的身体在强烈的刺激下无视了任何大脑传来的指令，急切地迎合起卡斯的嘴，让自己操的更深。他坚持不了太久的。他拍拍卡斯的脸，天使停了下来，他困惑地看着他的朋友，但没让迪安的阴茎退出来，仍把他含在嘴里，干燥的唇紧紧包裹着柱身，好像对他来说，这和含着棒棒糖没什么两样。  
  
“卡斯，你简直想谋杀我。”迪安推了推他，“转过身去，把你的衣服脱了，我想操你。”  
  
吉米·诺瓦克的身材相当的匀称，相比迪安相对宽厚的上身，他显得微微纤细。这样的纤细很适合卡斯提奥，迪安在双手搭上对方的臀部、对身下的光景一览无余时这么想，他的手收紧了些，为这份绝佳的手感深吸了口气。卡斯提奥侧头看向迪安，“我只需要这样趴着吗？还有什么我能做的吗？”  
  
“趴着就好。”迪安低声回答。  
  
他将润滑油挤在卡斯提奥的臀缝间，看着透明的黏液沿着对方的臀部曲线滴下，这幅画面淫糜至极，却是迪安幻想已久的。这样去肖想一个朋友是不太合适的，他知道，但他也清楚卡斯提奥对他来说从来不只是一个朋友。他第一次意识到这点是在那个被扎克瑞亚送去的未来里，来自2014年的卡斯提奥，在他即将参加那个自杀任务的前一晚上，他把迪安推到墙上，娴熟地解开他的裤子皮带，用牙咬下拉链，笑嘻嘻地对着迪安半硬起来的小兄弟吹了口气。  
  
“你真应该在五年前那个晚上就和我做爱。”在用手揉捏着迪安的阴茎时，这个截然不同的卡斯这么说，“宝贝，我们浪费了太多时光。而现在我们都没有时间了。”  
  
他没做到最后，只射在了卡斯提奥的脸上，余下的被男人毫不在意地舔掉，然后卡斯提奥站了起来，带着迪安溅在他脸上的精液，走向无畏领袖所在的那间小屋。迪安不知道他们发生了什么－－坦白说，他总觉得第二天他挨的那拳是来自五年后自己小心眼的报复。  
  
当他与卡斯面对面站着，相隔一道火圈的时候，他想他明白了2014的卡斯提奥所说的话。他们浪费了太多时间；在从水中捡起卡斯的风衣时，他又想，是啊，他们没有时间了。太迟了，太晚了，唯独在酒液里畅游的夜晚，他才有机会再看见这个天使。卡斯提奥在他的梦里。但他真的是卡斯吗？或者只是拙劣的记忆复制体？他不知道。梦里的卡斯从不开口对他说话，他只是看着他。  
  
但命运是偏爱他的，时间的沙漏倒流，他又有了一次机会。他的卡斯在他手指的舞蹈下呻吟，天使将脑袋埋进枕头里面，毛茸茸的黑发被蹭的乱糟糟的。他想起他花了很长时间，才教会卡斯提奥如何像人类一样打理自己的头发－－与此同时，他又总在想念天使一开始仿佛刚起床的糟糕发型。  
  
“卡斯，”他柔声劝慰，“放松点。你没事的。”  
  
“迪安。”天使以破碎的气音回复他，“你现在开心吗？”  
  
迪安只觉得有只手正牢牢攥着他的心脏，他胸腔疼痛，嘴上却回答道，“我很开心。你一直都让我很开心，卡斯。”  
  
待在我身边。不要离开我。  
  
体内敏感处被迪安的手指碰到，卡斯低低地尖叫一声，迪安头顶灯光闪烁，为了灯泡的人身安全，他连忙安抚起他的天使，“嘘。嘘。你没事的，我在这儿。”  
  
等灯光稳定之后，他撤出手指，握住自己的阴茎，小迪安顶在卡斯提奥的入口，他没立刻进去，而是若有若无地磨蹭着。他看着卡斯主动地缩向他的方向，扩张后松弛了许多的小口几乎吞入了阴茎的整个头部，但天使的腰被迪安紧紧钳住，没法再向后一步。  
  
“我想要……”卡斯提奥恳求道，“请给我。”  
  
迪安的喉结动了动。  
  
“卡斯，我在犯一个错误。”他突然说，“我这样是不对的。等你清醒过来－－虽然我不知道你还会不会有这一天－－你不会想要这个的。老天啊，我真是个混蛋。”  
  
卡斯提奥回头。那双蓝眼睛被欲望染得暗沉，声音也比往日更低哑，“迪安，我想要这个。我只想要你，只有你一个人。”  
  
“卡斯……”  
  
“操我。”他的天使单手支撑起身体，另一只手摸向迪安的方向，坚定地搭在他的胯部上，“我想要你操我，使用我，怎么做都好，只要你喜欢。我想为你做一件事情，在我……从你那里索取了太多之后。”  
  
卡斯提奥似乎是清醒的，有那么一刻，迪安相当肯定。但很快卡斯的表情又变了，他清明的眼神再次朦胧起来，不再看向迪安的方向，迪安也说不清他看着哪儿，或许是木地板上的一处纹理，或许是墙壁的霉斑。  
  
这是压垮迪安理智的最后一根稻草。他弯下身，郑重而缓慢地将自己推入卡斯提奥的身体，确定对方能感应到每一寸的侵入。  
  
“你会记得这个的，是吗？”他吻着卡斯提奥的耳朵，吸吮起他的耳垂。有趣的是，卡斯提奥的左耳有个已经愈合的耳洞，而此前他从没注意过这点。他用牙齿轻轻拉扯，满意地感觉到卡斯在他潮湿的呼吸间瘫软下去。他快速而有力地推入卡斯提奥的身体里，收获的快感是难以忍受的，每一次摩擦都足以将他迅速推入高潮。在卡斯的身体里，忍耐自己变成了一种残酷的折磨，他与他的天使一起被卷入性与爱的浪潮里，无情地颠簸着，乘坐的小舟随时可能撞在巨岩上粉身碎骨。他的天使似乎是张开了翅膀裹住他；一根羽毛落在了他头顶，沿着脖子飘落下去，拂过他的肩胛骨，随即消失的无影无踪。  
  
他去吻卡斯提奥弓起的背。他的天使在他唇下颤抖着，迪安，他只能叫出他的名字，其余音节模糊不清。迪安难以忍耐更久了，他早已失去平衡，头重脚轻地闯入卡斯提奥的体内，像个紧张到神经质的处男，没有任何节奏和技巧可言。他的横冲直撞被卡斯温和地包容着，只在甬道的几次收缩之后，迪安就彻底缴械投降，浪打翻了小船，他全部的世界里只剩彩色的漩涡。漩涡之中，有一对漆黑的翅羽牢牢贴着他，迪安恍惚记起这双翅膀是怎样隔开所有的恐怖与绝望，带着他残破的灵魂飞出地狱的－－  
  
他去摸卡斯提奥压在小腹下面的性器。他还没有射，迪安圈住卡斯的阴茎，轻重不一地挤压着，而他自己疲软下去的阴茎也没立刻拔出来，在高潮的余韵中懒散地在卡斯提奥身体里轻轻戳刺着，将他的精液推入更深的位置。卡斯并没坚持太久。天使发出尖锐的吸气声，在迪安细密的吻与爱抚下，他迎来了亿万年人生中的第一次高潮。  
  
卡斯提奥被他打碎了。迪安有种预感－－他让卡斯提奥不再是天使了。他嗅到了某个故事的开端，但他不知道那是什么。酒精与性爱后的疲惫感终于席卷了他，他紧紧抱着卡斯，勉强用最后的意志力翻了个身，胸膛贴着对方的后背，他的阴茎仍不愿意从卡斯肚子里出去。最后他轻轻拍了下卡斯光滑的小腹，“陪我睡会儿，卡斯。”这是他在睡着前喃喃的最后一句话。  
  
至于到了早上，他是怎么被一个热情过头又疯疯癫癫的天使舔硬了后骑醒的，那就是明天的迪安·温彻斯特该担心的事了。

**-The End-**


End file.
